There are times when it would be desirable to adjust the spectrum of light within the light guide of an edge lit lighting assembly to achieve a desired light output spectrum. It is known to place a spectrum adjuster between the light source and the light guide of an edge lit lighting assembly to modify the spectrum of the light entering the light guide. However, this may reduce the coupling efficiency of the light source to the light guide, causing a reduction in overall efficiency.